Puedo ser luz de día
by Kami no Qraz
Summary: Ser Alado en el mundo es algo que ya se podría considerar normal, muchas personas nacen con alas, con esos nuevos apendices que podían levantarnos del piso. Que les permiten emprender vuelo y hacer cosas extraordinarias. Pero antes de ser alados ellos siguen siendo humanos. Y como son humanos siguen teniendo sentimientos. La vida, amor y otras primeras veces de


Hace mucho, mucho tiempo sucedió algo que cambiaría a la humanidad de una manera que nadie esperaba ni sospechaba.

Las personas comenzaron a nacer con alas.

En un principio hubo pánico. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro nuevos apéndices aparecieron en el cuerpo humano? ¿Acaso esas personas habían sido elegidas por algo, por alguien? ¿Habían llegado a terminar con la raza humana?

Conforme iban naciendo, creciendo y haciéndose más, los gobiernos comenzaron a sentirse amenazados, aquellas personas ya no parecían humanos, ya no eran humanos, eran simples criaturas y ellos, como los verdaderos humanos tenían derecho a hacer lo que quisieran.

Así que comenzó la cacería.

Conforme los iban atrapando los encerraban.

Les hicieron pruebas, intentaron ver de dónde venían y sus razones para existir. No importaba cuanto intentaran sacar respuestas, parecía que con cada nuevo descubrimiento se iban generando más preguntas.

Los experimentos que se hacían sobre aquellas personas eran crueles más allá del simple entendimiento humano.

Las alas eran tal vez una de las partes más importantes de su anatomía, y de eso se dieron cuenta los científicos cuando al cortarlas muchos de sus sujetos de prueba perdían la vida en cuestión de horas.

El arrancarles plumas también hacia que se retorcieran de dolor, que pidieran clemencia y que tarde o temprano perdieran el conocimiento.

Cuando uno de ellos sentía dolor, si alguien que pertenecía al mismo nido que aquel que lo estaba sintiendo se encontraba cerca, también lo experimentaba.

Comenzaron a notar que en ocasiones algunos de sus sujetos parecían desarrollar comportamientos parecidos a los de las aves de las cuales provenía su plumaje. Ya fuera la capacidad de imitar diferentes voces que tenía la guacamaya, la velocidad al volar del halcón, la vista del águila, eso se iba manifestando conforme más tiempo pasaba.

Todo esto hubiera continuado si no hubiera sido por el descuido de uno de los guardias y a un teléfono celular.

Mediante aquella pequeña herramienta se grabó un video que sacudió el mundo.

En el se veía a un niño pequeño, llorando por lo asustado que estaba, en una mesa de operaciones, con la espalda descubierta dejando a la vista sus alas. Poco tiempo después se escuchaba a uno de los científicos acercarse y con manos enguantadas pasar sus manos por las suaves alas. Hasta ahí nada parecía ir mal, solo una persona acariciando con suavidad las alas de una de aquellas criaturas.

Sin embargo conforme más tiempo pasaba se podía ver como conforme aquella persona se acercaba a la base de las alas el niño se iba poniendo más tenso.

Hasta que en un momento cuando el científico tomaba la base de las alas con fuerza y el pequeño comenzaba a llorar con mayor ímpetu, a pedir clemencia y a rogar que lo llevaran con su mamá, prometiendo una y otra vez que sería bueno.

En menos de diez horas ese video ya había alcanzado el billón de vistos.

Gracias a eso poco a poco se comenzaron a crear dilemas éticos.

¿Acaso experimentar con aquellas personas no era como experimentar con humanos? ¿Qué ellos no eran iguales a los demás? ¿Por qué los científicos estaban haciendo eso?

Sin embargo, a pesar de esas preguntas conforme iban naciendo más personas con alas estas seguían siendo encerradas, tratadas de tal manera que los hacía pasar por criaturas no dignas de respeto.

Las alas de cada persona eran diferentes; grandes, pequeñas, con plumas de colores, blancas, negras, moteadas, todo un abanico de posibilidades, algo tan hermoso de ver que lentamente los demás comenzaron a perder el miedo.

No fue un proceso rápido, mucho menos uno que se viviera pacíficamente, pues se fueron crearon organizaciones que estaban dispuestas a luchar por ver a los alados no como algo menos que humanos.

Hubo luchas, rebeliones, y pérdidas de vidas como no se había visto en bastante tiempo.

Pero valió la pena.

Casi un siglo desde el nacimiento de la primera persona con alas estas por fin fueron libres de caminar por las calles, exhibiendo sus alas con orgullo, sintiéndose por fin en paz.

No obstante y como siempre en la historia de la humanidad las cosas no fueron como se tenía planeado por aquellas personas que lucharon hasta la muerte por liberar a los alados.

Se creó un mercado para ellos, los vendían como esclavos sexuales, como mascotas o como simple decoración.

En las grandes ciudades los casos más comunes de secuestro y de homicidio eran los relacionados con alados, a los niños se les recomendaba ir siempre en grupo a donde fuera, o que un adulto los estuviera supervisando en todo momento.

A los adolecentes no se les dejaba salir de la casa a menos que uno de los padres los acompañara.

Los jóvenes adultos que Vivian solos eran la presa más fácil para los secuestradores y fue por eso que lentamente se comenzó a hacer la costumbre de no dejar salir de la casa a sus hijos, incluso cuando estos ya hubieran terminado de estudiar.

Las cosas siguieron así durante un periodo.

El miedo que sentían los alados los hacía encerrarse más, no querer hablarle a los humanos por el terror de volver a terminar en celdas.

No fue sino hasta que un alado e transformo en policía junto a varios humanos que la situación cambio de nuevo.

Ese alado se transformó en leyenda.

Unas alas de águila que lo hacían resaltar de los demás, pardas y brillantes, tan poderosas que con solo estar a su lado cuando despegaba podías sentir el cambio en las corrientes de aire.

Nadie supo cómo termino transformándose en un policía, como paso los exámenes o si acaso llego a ir a la escuela de entrenamiento.

Lo único que supieron es que gracias a él comenzaron a abrirse más y más oportunidades para los alados.

Lentamente el mundo comenzó a ganar un equilibrio.

Si, las cosas seguían siendo injustas para los alados, pero eso pasaba con todas las minorías.

Como a todo ser humano lo único que les quedaba a ellos era la esperanza.

Y la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.

 _ **1.-**_

Sus alas lo molestaban un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a traer ese tipo de camisetas en donde tenía que doblarlas hasta dejarlas casi pegadas con su espalda.

Era algo realmente incómodo.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

No entendía por qué su madre quería que fuera a aquella escuela.

Cerca de la casa había una escuela perfectamente normal para alados, pero su madre quería que fuera a una escuela mixta con seres humanos. Para que se fuera aclimatando a vivir con ellos.

No es que le molestara estar con humanos, solo que no sabía tratarlos muy bien.

Él era una persona muy energética, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones ni su familia sabía cómo comportarse a su alrededor, no quería ni imaginarse como sería estar junto a tantas personas que no lo conocían.

Volteo su vista a la entrada de la escuela y con un nuevo suspiro se decidió a entrar.

Como era primer día de clases las cosas eran un poco caóticas, alumnos intentando encontrar su salón, maestros intentando encontrar a sus alumnos, y prefectos dispuestos a mandarte a detención incluso aunque apenas estaba comenzando el año escolar.

Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró libre en el salón en donde se supone que le tocaban clases, y dejo que su mirada vagara por el aula, había muchas personas que parecían conocerse desde antes, algunos que tenían pinta de estar tan perdidos como él y otros que simplemente estaban ahí porque los obligaban.

Estaba algo nervioso, y la verdad no sabía si debía acercarse a hablarle a alguna de aquellas personas o si debía esperar a que alguno le hablara, todo era tan complicado con los humanos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el pupitre.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que conocería a un alado hoy" escucho a su lado y se tensó.

Si bien el odio hacia ellos se había reducido hasta ser casi inexistente, en ocasiones había alguna persona que lo tenía muy presente, y que hacía sus vidas realmente complicadas.

Se levantó rápidamente y miro a la persona que le había hablado.

Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos cafés que lo miraban divertidamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un alado? - cuestiono, tenia sus alas plegadas, y estaba casi seguro que no se notaban…demasiado.

-Amigo, tienes un enorme bulto en la parte trasera de tú camisa, si me preguntas a mi creo que es algo obvio que tienes alas – le contestó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un gato.

Se le quedo viendo unos segundos, eso… tenía lógica.

Estiro su mano.

-Bokuto Kotaro – se presentó.

El otro chico amplio su sonrisa y tomo su mano.

-Kuroo Tetsuro, un placer conocerte –

 _ **2.-**_

Bokuto sabía que no debía quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela, pero realmente quería terminar de ver como Kuroo hacia papilla a los chicos del club de ciencias.

Su mejor amigo era una de las pocas personas capaces de hacer que los demás lo respetaran no importando que pensaran de él.

Sentía como los músculos de sus alas le rogaban por salir ya de su confinamiento, y le hubiera encantado quitarse la camisa en medio de la calle. Claro que no podía hacerlo, porque no quería dejar su mochila en el suelo, no tanto porque se podría ensuciar, sino porque era posible que se la robaran.

Dio un paso más y ahí fue cuando escucho algo.

Un pequeño sonido que parecía venir de uno de los callejones aledaños.

Su madre siempre le dijo que era demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

Se acercó a ese lugar y vio algo que le helo la sangre.

En medio de un grupo de grandes humanos se encontraba un niño, no mayor que alguno de sus hermanos, con unas hermosas alas pardas que estaban expuestas al aire.

-Vamos mocoso, no te cuesta nada darnos alguna de tus plumas – escucho decir a uno de esos hombres.

-Así es, es lo único que queremos y prometemos dejarte en paz – intervino otro.

El niño seguía en silencio, parecía petrificado en su lugar.

-Si mocoso, solo unas cuantas plumas y te podrás ir a tú casa –

Verán ustedes, si bien los alados son respetados como seres humanos aún hay personas que creen que las plumas y otros fluidos tienen poderes mágicos.

No es que no los tengan, es solo que no provienen de cualquiera de esas cosas, si no del alado mismo.

-Contestanos mocoso, o acaso quieres que te arranquemos esas plumas a la fuerza, ver que tan fuerte puedes llorar mientras nos encargamos de dejarte sin una sola de esas bonitas cosas – volvió a hablar el primero.

Y eso sí que no.

Si había algo que le molestaba era que las personas e aprovecharan de los más débiles.

Sonrió un poco, esos idiotas no sabrían ni que los había golpeado.

Cerro los ojos y se concentró en las corrientes de viento que había a su alrededor, en la práctica aun le costaba un poco llevar acabo aquel truco, pero en aquel momento podía sentir como lentamente el aire lo escuchaba.

Sonrió fieramente y dejo que el aire se llevara a aquellos estúpidos.

Cuando vio que ninguno de los tres tontos se encontraba cerca del chico se acercó lentamente, no quería asustarlo.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupadamente.

El chico no respondió, solo lo volteo a ver con ojos grandes y brillantes.

Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio el chico sonrió y se le lanzo encima.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble! Me podrías enseñar a hacerlo, sé que puedo hacerlo, ¡solo déjame intentarlo! – parecía que si estaba bien.

-¡Verdad que es increíble! Es un truco que me enseño mi mamá, porque siempre anda diciendo que termino en problemas y que necesito saber cómo protegerme yo solo –

El niño asintió varias veces con la cabeza, antes de hacer un gesto de confusión.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo si no eres un alado? – cuestiono.

¿Qué no era un alado? ¿Qué acaso ese niño no veía sus gloriosas…?

Oh.

Cierto.

Tenía las alas guardadas debajo de la camisa.

Dejo escapar una risita por lo bajo.

-¡Claro que tengo alas! Solo que las tengo guardadas porque vengo de la escuela – le contesto de buen humor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo más probable es que se transformaría en un héroe para ese pequeño niño.

Eso lo hacía sentirse increíblemente orgulloso.

-¡Wow! ¿vas a una escuela mixta? Mi mamá me dice que no puedo ir hasta que no aprenda a flotar bien –

-Si,es algo genial, ¡pero flotar es algo aun más genial! Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso, por cierto ¿Cuál es tú nombre? –

-¡Hinata Shouyo! –

 _ **3.-**_

El inicio de un nuevo año.

Ya llevaba casi sesis meses de amistad con Kuroo y aun no se lo presentaba a su familia, no es porque no quisiera, es que casi siempre cuando intentaba hacerlo algo extraño sucedía.

La primera vez que lo intento su madre lo llamo de repente para decirle que todos menos él irían a visitar la casa de la abuela, a la cual no le hablaban prácticamente desde antes de que el naciera.

La segunda vez su hermano menor se había caído de una rama ya que estaba intentando aprender a volar, y se había roto un brazo.

La tercera y cuarta vez Kuroo y él se habían quedado atascados en el trafico, y cuando Kuroo le había dicho que ya era muy tarde y que era mejor idea ir a jugar videojuegos este mágicamente se había despejado.

Todo era muy raro.

Así que decidió que la mejor manera de hacerlo era sin que ni su familia ni Kuroo se enteraran de que se iba a conocer.

Le mando un mensaje a Kuroo diciéndole que se encontrara con él en ese nuevo parque de diversiones que tantas ganas tenían de conocer.

Y le dijo a sus padres que si querían llevarlos a él y a sus hermanos para pasar un buen y familiar día ahí, disfrutando de los gritos y risas que venían con una salida entre toda la familia.

Obviamente ambas respuestas fueron positivas.

Cuando llegaron al parque su familia se encontró con Kuroo en la puerta, y por fin después de tanto tiempo pudo presentarlos.

Sin embargo había algo extraño con Kuroo, ya que volteaba cada que podía al camino como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara, o que alguien llegara.

"Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a alguien Bo" fue lo que le dijo después de que se saludaran.

"¿Por qué me debería de molestar? ¡Sabes que entre más mejor!" fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

Vio cómo su mejor amigo perdía algo de la tensión en sus hombros y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"¿Recuerdas que el primer día que nos conocimos supe de inmediato que eras un Alado?" le cuestiono Kuroo, aun con la mirada clavada en el camino.

"¡claro que sí! Hasta ese momento nadie me había dicho nada, por eso me sorprendió que tú supieras casi nada más al verme"

"La verdad es que yo tuve algo de ventaja sobre los demás" le confeso volteándolo a ver con una mueca de disculpa "uno de mis amigos de la infancia es un Alado, y si hay algo que aprendí de estar tanto tiempo con él es como reconocer a otros"

Aquello le sorprendió un poco, no sabía que Kuroo tuviera un amigo desde hace tanto tiempo, mucho menos que también era aun Alado.

Le lanzo una mirada algo molesta.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

Su amigo se encogió un poco.

"A Kenma no le gusta que le diga a nadie de su existencia, no importa que tan orgulloso este yo de ella" bueno, aquello no se lo esperaba.

¿Qué clase de persona sería ese tal Kenma?

Ellos dos se quedaron en la puerta, esperando a que llegara el amigo de Kuroo en lo que la familia de Bokuto entraba al parque para disfrutar de una vez de las múltiples atracciones.

"Si quieres tú ya puedes ir entrando Bo, lo más probable es que Kenma se tarde aun en llegar, y se lo emocionado que estabas por entrar a algunas de las atracciones de aquí"

Bokuto simplemente le paso un brazo por el hombro y lo acerco más a él.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Unos minutos después entendió porque Kuroo cumplía con los deseos de su amigo de la infancia.

Kenma llego volando.

Grandes alas doradas extendidas bajo el sol y la suave brisa invernal, moviéndose grácilmente como si se tratara de un juego, y aterrizando con una perfección que no estaba seguro de poder lograr nunca.

De inmediato Kuroo estaba al lado de su amigo, abrazándolo fuerte contra sí y gritando de felicidad.

En su vida Bokuto nunca se había sentido más incómodo como cuando aquella mirada ambarina se posó sobre la suya.

Había algo tan profundo en aquellos ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camino hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos y le extendió su mano a Kenma.

"Bokuto Kotaro" se presentó lo más formalmente posible.

El otro chico lo vio raro durante un segundo, antes de romper en una pequeña sonrisa que lo hacía verse aún más etéreo.

"Kozume Kenma" respondió con suavidad.

 _ **4.-**_

Bokuto comprendía que en ocasiones era difícil llevarse con él.

En especial cuando alguno de sus constantes cambios de humor se hacía presente.

Desde que era pequeño esos cambios de humor habían sido algo que volvía locos a sus padres.

Al principio era un bebe muy alegre, siempre sonriendo y no haciendo casi nada de ruido, para momentos después cambiar por completo y transformarse en un máquina de hacer popo y desastres, o simplemente ponerse a llorar por horas cuando su s padres menos lo esperaban.

Eso se volvió un poquito más controlable en la infancia, cuando el comenzó a ser más consciente de que quien tenía que limpiar los desastre que hacía, no era otra persona más que el mismo.

Si, esos cambios de humor siempre habían sido problemáticos.

Pero ahora más que nunca se sentía mal por tan siquiera haber pensado que en su adolescencia se iba a librar de ellos.

Todo comenzó bien ese día, se bajó a desayunar, su madre le dio su comida favorita y los llevo a todos a la escuela, entro a clases y se preparó para prestar atención.

Sin embargo parecía que el destino tenía otros planes.

Durante las primeras dos clases todo parecía ir bien, ninguno de los maestros preguntaba nada, todos tomaban notas y el silencio reinaba el salón.

Pero al llegar la tercera clase las cosas se torcieron.

El maestro parecía estar de mal humor, pues según decían los rumores su esposa lo había abandonado para irse con un joven gamer que vivía de concursos televisivos.

Así que todos permanecían lo más quietos, tranquilos y silenciosos que podían.

Claro que eso debieron habérselo avisado al pobre celular de Bokuto, que se había quedado encendido por que se le olvido apagar la alarma.

Cuando el ruido llego a sus oídos de inmediato se puso tenso, tenía que sacar su celular antes de que la parte más ruidosa de la canción llegara.

Lentamente bajo su mano hasta que estuviera cerca de la mochila, aun le faltaban pocos segundos para que comenzara la parte más estruendosa de la canción podía lograrlo.

Fue justo en ese momento en donde el profesor volteo a verlo.

"Bien señor Bokuto, parece que usted se esta ofreciendo a ser quien pase primero a resolver este ejercicio en el pizarrón" y justo en ese momento comenzó el ruidoso sonido de su celular.

Sentía como las orejas le ardían.

Todo mundo lo estaba viendo, y no podía hacer nada, estaba petrificado.

¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas siempre le terminaban pasando a él?

Al final termino pasando al pizarrón, contestando correctamente el ejercicio, pero sintiéndose como la peor persona del universo por si quiera atreverse a interrumpir la clase.

Era un idiota.

¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar apagar el celular?

Si siempre lo apagaba cuando llegaba a la escuela ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo malo que era eso? ¿Qué acaso no respetaba a sus maestros lo suficiente como para prestarles atención?

Era un mal alumno, el peor de todos, no merecía estar en la escuela.

No fue sino hasta que llego a la casa, y se encontró a Kuroo y a Kenma en su sofá, el uno encima del otro que su humor se calmó un poco.

Y fue hasta que los tuvo a los dos en sus brazos, cubiertos con sus alas que se sintió completamente relajado, las alas de Kenma se movían suavemente contra las suyas, y podía sentir los dedos de Kuroo pasarse por sus plumas como si se trataran de algo delicado.

Si, tenía sus cambios de humor, pero había personas que parecían dispuestas a soportarlos.

 _ **5.-**_

Entrar a un nuevo grado escolar.

Decir que estaba emocionado era no saber de lo que estaban hablando.

No estaba emocionado.

Estaba exactico, feliz, como nunca lo había estado.

Había algo que le susurraba que este año iba a ser aun mejor que el anterior.

Y el año anterior se había conseguido a Kuroo y Kenma, así que no sabía si podría haber algo mejor que eso.

Ese año Kuroo y el decidieron que era momento de tratar de unirse a un club, desde el año pasado varios de los clubs más importantes de la escuela habían estado intentando que se unieran a ellos, pero hasta el momento ninguno les había llamado la atención.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron a la escuela hubo un ligero cambio en el ambiente.

Parecía que había un nuevo club.

El salón en donde se reunía el club de fotografía era uno de los más viejos de la escuela, inclusive algunos de los alumnos habían hecho correr el rumor de que estaba encantado.

Como eran un club relativamente nuevo no tenían demasiado presupuesto como para tener equipo de última generación, sin embargo tenían las suficientes cosas como para sentirse cómodos y hacer un buen trabajo.

Cuando Kuroo y él llegaron al salón lo encontraron vació, pero bueno, aún faltaban diez minutos para que comenzaran actividades, así que no les sorprendió mucho.

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados, intercambiando bromas y chistes estúpidos.

Al menos así fue hasta que su mejor amigo se quedó callado, con la boca abierta viendo detrás de él.

Volteo lo más rápidamente que su cuerpo se lo permitió.

Y entendió el porqué de la sorpresa de Kuroo.

Caminando hacia ellos venía un ángel.

Piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos de un verde que hacía temblar hasta el más nuevo de los árboles, y un rostro con una mirada decidida, algo altanera pero increíblemente cautivadora.

Cuando esa persona paso a su lado pudo ver su espalda, y se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, las alas realmente hacían un gran bulto debajo de la camisa.

-¿Están aquí para el club de fotografía? – Les pregunto el ángel.

Ambos solo pudieron asentir torpemente con la cabeza.

El otro chico sonrió y si antes de veía hermoso ahora no había palabras para describirlo.

-Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji, y soy el manager del club –

 _ **6.-**_

La verdad es que él nunca había sentido atracción por nadie, ni siquiera en esa horrible fase que fue la secundaria, en donde sus hormonas estaban a todo lo que daban y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en formas realmente creativas de masturbarse.

Incluso en aquel momento en donde no sabía lo que sentía por aquel ser etéreo que era Akaashi, no entendía si lo que sentía era atracción u otra cosa.

Porque lo único que quería hacer con Akaashi era abrázalo, sostener su mano… y si es que acaso robarle, un beso, o dos o diez.

Sin embargo aquello también lo sintió cuando conoció a Kuroo, y cuando este le presento a Kenma, así que no entendía que rayos estaba pasando con su cabeza.

Porque no era normal sentirse atraído por tres personas al mismo tiempo

¿Verdad?

 _ **7.-**_

Volar era una de las cosas que más amaba en este mundo, dejar a sus alas ser libres, sentir el suave soplo del viento entre sus plumas, el constante cambio de las corrientes, los cambios de presión en ciertas áreas y los olores que hacían único cada lugar.

Adoraba volar, no importaba como.

Así que cuando escucho que Kenma nunca había llevado a volar a Kuroo se sorprendió muchísimo.

En la familia de su madre había algunas personas que habían nacido humanos, así que no sabían lo que era el placer del vuelo, al menos no lo sabían hasta que cualquiera de sus tantos hermanos, primos, tíos los llevaban entre sus brazos a las alturas.

Así que tomo una decisión.

En la última tarde de su segundo año, Akaashi, Kenma y él iba a llevar a Kuroo a volar.

Cuando llego ese día los cuatro estaban extremadamente nerviosos, habían planeado eso de la mejor manera que se les ocurrió.

Pimero Bokuto llevaría a Kuroo a dar un paso por encima de la ciudad, mostrándole como las luces cambiaban conforme atardecía, como se veían los Alados surcando la ciudad en complicadas formaciones, y como se escuchaba el sonido de la vida justo antes del atardecer.

Después Akaashi llevaría a Kuroo al bosque cercano a la ciudad, extendiendo sus enormes alas negras, sería una silueta más en la noche, permitiéndole al humano poder ver con completa libertad las estrellas, escuchar las suaves plegarias que se levantarían desde el piso del bosque, y notar como el paisaje cambiaba conforme se acercaban más al centro del mismo, en donde un enorme árbol yace, siendo el guardián y protector de todas las criaturas a su alrededor.

Por ultimo Kenma llevaría a Kuroo a un corto pase por el campo, justo antes del amanecer, para que pudiera ver como los colores cambiaban conforme se iba levantando el sol, de la misma manera que lo hacían cuando obscurecía. Ambos verían a las personas comenzar sus días, saliendo de sus casas con una cara llena de sueño, pero más que dispuestos a enfrentar lo que vendría.

Al final los cuatro terminarían hechos un manojo de miembros en el piso del cuarto de Bokuto, todos tocándose entre sí, pies, manos, torsos, caderas. Y las alas de Bokuto intentando proteger a los demás intentando hacer que se queden dentro de esa burbuja protectora que solo se puede crear en el momento que menos te lo esperas.

 _ **8.-**_

Por lo que parecía si se podía sentir atraído por tres personas al mismo tiempo.

Diablos.

¿Por qué no podía ser más normal? Como los demás en su familia, que se buscaron una buena pareja y se quedaron con ellos por siempre.

Pero no verdad.

Él tenía que ser diferente.

Todo sería mucho más sencillo si los demás no fueran tan perfectos y lo hicieran sentir tan cómodo en su presencia.

Cuando estaba con Kuroo podía bromear todo lo que quisiera, ser algo pesado, llevar la contraria y ser tan ruidoso como le diera su gana. Sabía que su amigo jamas lo juzgaría, no importaba que pasara. Además estaba el hecho de que el toque de Kuroo era uno de los más seguros que conocía, con él sentía que si bien tenía que protegerlo, también era protegido, de una manera igualitaria, no tenía que temer nada si estaba con Kuroo.

Con Akaashi era una cosa extraña, pues podía ser ruidoso y extravagante, pero no de la misma manera que con Kuroo, había algo en la elegancia de Akaashi que lo impulsaba ser más, a querer más, a ser una persona lo suficientemente increíble como para que los demás no se sorprendieran al verlos juntos. Además estaba el suave toque se Akaashi, la forma en la cual sus ojos resplandecían, sus miradas compartidas y las bromas que solo unas pocas personas además de ellos entendían.

Y luego estaba Kenma.

Kenma era tal vez el único que podía mantenerlo tranquilo, siempre que ellos dos estaban juntos no sentía necesidad absoluta de hacer algo más, solo estar recostado en el piso, en la cama, en algún salón olvidado, con la cabeza de Kenma en su estómago, mientras el mismo jugaba en su consola, y él podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cabello.

Si, ellos tres no hacían nada sencillo sentirse atraído solo por una persona.

Pero lo peor de todo no era cuando estaba con ellos por separado, para nada.

Lo peor de todo era cuando los cuatro estaba juntos.

Las risas, bromas, toques compartidos entre todos, las miradas que por momentos parecían llenas de cariño. Todos parecían estar dispuestos a vivir así, simplemente juntos, simplemente felices.

En ocasiones estaba solo con Kuroo y Kenma, y ya se le hacía normal tenerlos a ambos abrazados a su cuerpo, pegados como si se tratara de lapas, susurrando secretos y tonterías sobre su pecho.

En otras veces eran solo Kuroo, Akaashi y él, y los tres estarían en el sillón de su sala, las piernas de Kuroo en su regazo mientras Akaashi descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. Estarían viendo una mala película, y tanto su mejor amigo como el manager del club la estarían destrozando mientras el se reiría de los argumentos convincentes que ambos presentarían.

Y claro, no podemos olvidar las veces que estaba solo con Kenma y Akaashi.

Esas eran de sus favoritas, porque por primera vez en su vida estaría tranquilo, sin nada que lo apresurara, que lo hiciera sentir que necesitaba estar haciendo algo para poder estar bien, ellos simplemente estarían ahí, tocándolo de alguna forma. Una mano en el codo, en el brazo, en la rodilla, un brazo por encima de su cabeza, de una u otra manera estarían en contacto con él, y con el otro.

En ocasiones quisiera ser capaz de elegir solo una pareja, y ser feliz con ellos, quienes quieran que fueran.

Sin embargo, al ver a las tres personas que estaban a su lado sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejarlos a menos que ellos lo dejaran primero.

Y eso que aun ni siquiera son nada.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

Esperaba que algún día surgiera algo entre ellos.

 _ **9.-**_

El primer día del fin.

El primer día de su último año en la preparatoria.

Volteo a ver a Kuroo, y supo que el sentía lo mismo, una extraña melancolía al ver los edificios que conocían tan bien. Era el ultimo año que pasarían en aquel lugar.

Estaba emocionado, porque en cuanto aquel año acabara empezaba la gran siguiente aventura.

Y esperaba que su mejor amigo lo acompañara de la misma manera que lo había hecho con esta.

Volteo a ver al peli negro y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Recibió una como respuesta.

Estaban listos para comenzar ese año.

 _ **10.-**_

No esperaba que las cosas pasaran así.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que esperaba, pero de entre todas las posibles salidas que existían en este mundo no hubiera sospechado que el mismo día que Akaashi le pidió que se reuniera con él en el salón de fotografía sería el día en que por fin podría probar los suaves labios que siempre se le habían antojado.

Cundo entro al salón se encontró a Akaashi observando a alguien por la ventana, con el lente de su cámara puesto y a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro sabía que tendría una mirada de total concentración, se le quedo viendo unos segundos más, disfrutando de la manera tan apasionada que tenía para sacar fotos, moviéndose con elegancia, pasando de un pie a otro como si intentara encontrar la posición perfecta para la fotografía.

Sonrió un poco y se acercó con lentitud a su amigo.

-¿De qué estas tomando fotos? – pregunto en un susurro.

Sintió el pequeño salto que dio Akaashi, y soltó una risita.

-Bokuto-san, le pido por favor que no haga eso – no importaba que tanto tiempo llevaran conociéndose, el manager nunca dejaría de referirse a él con honoríficos.

-Disculpa Akaashi, es solo que te veías tan concentrado que no lo pude evitar – fue lo que dijo, aun viendo hacía el frente.

Había una extraña tensión en el salón, como si se estuviera anticipando a algo que estaba a punto de llegar.

-Disculpe Bokuto-san, pero quería preguntarle algo –

-Claro Akaashi, lo que quieras –

-¿A qué universidad piensa asistir? –

Bueno, esa no era la pregunta que se esperaba, pero al menos denotaba que su amigo se preocupaba por él.

-Eso aun no lo sé, Kuroo y yo aun no terminamos de hacer algunos de los exámenes que nos permitirán entrar en la universidad, creo que más que nada es la que nos acepte y tenga el programa educativo que ambos queramos –

Akaashi se quedo en silencio.

-Entonces usted y Kuroo-san se iran a vivir juntos – continuo. Pero eso no parecía una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación.

-Si, eso es lo que queremos hacer, pero no sabemos si vamos a poder, todo depende de si nos ace… - y su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando un par de suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, deteniendo cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiera tener.

De inmediato sus manos se fueron a las caderas del otro, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Sentía como sus alas se intentaban escapar de su encierro, estaba tan emocionado que por un momento no sabía si realmente estaba viviendo lo que estaba pasando o si solamente lo estaba soñando.

Después de unos cuantos besos más ambos se separaron, y se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro.

-No es justo que usted y Kuroo-san ya puedan vivir juntos, y nos dejen a Kozume-san y a mi aquí, abandonados y viviendo separados – m

Wow

Más cosas que no se esperaba.

Por lo que parecía él no era el único que tenía sentimientos no solo por una persona.

"Solo un año más y entonces ambos se van a poder unir a nosotros en nuestro departamento" comento, y no supo porque se sintió como si fuera el desarrollo más natural del mundo.

En cuanto Kenma y Akaashi terminaran la preparatoria se mudarían con Kuroo y con él.

Era lógico.

Akaashi lo volteo a ver con ojos brillantes y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que hacían que su cerebro sufriera un corto circuito.

Después de eso no recuerda ni como volvió a clase, ni como salió de la escuela, ni como llego a su casa.

Solo recuerda la suavidad de los labios de Akaashi sobre los suyos.

Y la promesa de estar todos juntos en la universidad.

 _ **11.-**_

El primer beso que Kuroo le robo fue el día de la graduación, ambos estaban tan emocionados que no podían con sus pensamientos, su felicidad, todo aquello que les venía junto con el hecho de por fin haber terminado una de las mejores etapas de su vida.

Ambos estaban tan jodidamente felices que no notaron la forma en la cual las alas de Bokuto rompieron su túnica para estar en total display.

El silencio reino en el auditorio unos segundos antes de que se escuchara como cientos de personas se quitaban las camisas, para dejar sus propias alas al aire, libres para ver, libres para sentir el final de una época.

Después de eso todo fue un caos, maestros intentando que los alumnos se pusieran de nuevo sus camisetas, alumnos gritando "Viva la revolución" otros tantos grabando videos que tarde o temprano terminarían en Youtube, y los últimos simplemente observando todo el caos y pensando que por fin todo había acabado.

Fue en medio de ese caos que la mano de Kuroo encontró la mejilla de Bokuto, que Bokuto sintió como lentamente pasaba el pulgar por su mentón, y como al encontrar la mirada de su mejor amigo este lo estaba viendo con tal reverencia que casi lo hace sonrojarse por completo.

Había algo en la mirada de Kuroo, y él simplemente no pudo resistirse, así que armándose de valor termino el espacio que había entre ellos y beso suavemente aquellos labios que se le hacían tan familiares debajo de los suyos.

Los beso, y los beso, hasta que no tuvo más dudas de que no era posible que viviera una vida sin Kuroo en ella.

Al terminar ambos salieron del auditorio de la mano, sin prestar especial atención a las miradas llenas de sorpresa que todo el mundo les dirigía.

 _ **12.-**_

A diferencia de los otros dos el primer beso que él y Kenma se dieron se sintió tan narural como respirar.

No fue en un evento importante, ni en un lugar importante, fue en una tienda de videojuegos justo antes de esta cerrara.

Ese día Kenma le había pedido que lo acompañara a comprar el ultimo de los juegos que le faltaban para poder completar su colección.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, y desde hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con Kenma le respondió con un por supuesto.

La caminata a la tienda fue silenciosa, tranquila y relajante, llegaron poco antes de las ocho, así que un tenían un poco de tiempo antes de tener que ir a pagar. Decidieron pasar el tiempo probando un nuevo juego que estaba en una de las consolas, ninguno de los dos había escuchado de él, así que era probablemente buena idea probarlo antes de comprarlo.

Kenma era el que bueno con los videojuegos, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Así que fue una sorpresa para ambos cuando Bokuto gano la primera ronda.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que Bokuto comenzara a saltar como histérico ¡era la primera vez que le ganaba a Kenma en algo!

Volteo a ver al otro chico y le dedico una de sus mejore sonrisas.

-¿Entonces me vas a dar mi beso de victoria? – le pregunto a modo de broma.

Pero parecía que nadie lo entendía, porque de un momento a otro sus brazos estaban llenos de Kenma, y sus labios estaban en contacto con unos tan suaves que lo volverían loco, lo sabía, terminaría loco si seguía besando aquellos suaves labios.

Así que con renuencia se separo de Kenma y le beso suavemente la frente.

-Un beso de gracias por partcipar –

 _ **13.-**_

Si, ahora que lo recordaba, ese día tenía que ir con Hinata, el pequeño punk sí que podía causar problemas si alguien no estaba ahí para vigilarlo.

Se levantó de la cama que compartía con Kuroo y soltó el firme agarre que tenía su pareja sobre su brazo.

Intenten despertar a Kuroo y a Kenma antes del medio día, es más imposible que ganar un juego de left 4 death.

Se desperezo y camino a la ducha, habían pasado dos meses desde que se graduo de la preparatoria y uno desde que estaba viviendo con Kuroo.

Ambos estaban felices con la relación que tenían en ese momento, sabiendo que la otra mitad de su cuarteto pronto estaría viviendo con ellos.

Era extraño pensar en ellos de esa manera, pero eso es lo que eran, un cuarteto de personas que se amaban los unos a los otros sin problemas, simplemente siendo felices de tener al otro en su vida.

Sonrió al recordar su primera cita todos juntos.

Para que las personas no sospecharan algo habían decidido que lo mejor sería dividirse como parejas, Akaashi y él, y Kuroo y Kenma.

En un principio todo iba bien, nadie sospechaba nada, solo eran dos parejas que estaban en una cita doble.

Pero claro que las cosas no siempre van bien para las personas.

A la mitad de la cita a Bokuto se le olvido que estaban en público, y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Kenma.

Eso las personas lo vieron algo raro, pero nadie dijo nada, después de todo, pudo haber sido un beso en la mejilla.

Terminaron de comer rápidamente y salieron del restaurant aún más rápido.

Caminaron hasta el cine, y todo hubiera estado bien si no hubiera sido porque el primer impulso de Kuroo fue tomar la mano de Akaashi al salir del restaurant y caminar con la otra mano en la de Kenma.

En total, cuando llegaron al departamento estaban realmente seguros que al menos la mitad de la ciudad sabía que eran un solo grupo.

Bueno, si lo sabían pues ya ni modo.

Cerro la regadera y tomo su ropa, ese día tenía que ir a entrenar con Hinata, y en la tarde llegarían Akaashi y Kenma.

Se cambió y salió del baño, listo para enfrentarlo todo.

 _ **14.-**_

A pesar de que ya llevaba conociendo a Hinata casi tres años aun le sorprendía la capacidad de vuelo que tenía.

La primera vez que lo vio saltar en el aire, como si no pesará nada no pudo evitar pensar en lo increíble que se veía.

El ejemplo perfecto de lo que debía ser un alado.

Sonrió un poco, el chico se había visto genial por un momento.

Hasta que cayó con fuerza en el piso, golpeándose la frente y las rodillas.

Nunca se había reído tanto en su vida como en ese momento.

De eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo, y ahora Hinata surcaba los cielos con mayor facilidad que él, pero seguía pidiéndole que le ayudara con pequeños detalles, que viera como podía hacer aún más increíbles sus vuelos, como lograr hacer que los demás se quedaran con la boca abierta al ver sus movimientos.

Además de eso Shouyo se había transformado en uno de sus amigos más cercanos, así que era normal verlos en las tardes comiendo en alguna de los tantos puestos de comida callejera que hubiera por la ciudad.

Él había sido el primero en enterarse de su relación con Akaashi, Kuroo y Kenma.

Claro, lo hizo por accidente, pero eso no quita el hecho de que guardo el secreto como si su vida dependiera de ello y nunca los trato diferente.

Aún faltaba un poco para llegar al lugar en donde se debía reunir con el mocoso, así que podía cerrar los ojos y se permitirse recordar.

El día que Hinata los descubrió Akaashi y él estaban en la sala, viendo tranquilamente una de las películas que sabía su pareja adoraba, ambos pegados de hombro a tobillo, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía.

Kuroo y Kenma estaban en la habitación, aun dormidos, el día anterior habían tenido exámenes y estaban mentalmente agotados.

La verdad es que se le había olvidado que invito al chiquillo a la casa, así que cuando escucho que tocaban miles de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza.

-¡Buenos días Bokuto-san! – lo saludo el pelirojo.

Se quedo clavado en la puerta unos segundos, cierto, había invitado a Shouyo a pasar el día ahí con él y con Kuroo.

-Buenos días Hinata – respondió casi automáticamente.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar cunado recordó que en ese momento no se encontraban solos.

Volteo a ver a Akaashi, quien lo observaba con algo de preocupación marcada en sus facciones.

Sabía que podría decirle al chico que estaba ocupado en ese momento y que lo entendería pero había algo que le decía que podría confiar en él.

Termino de abrir la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

Observo atentamente sus facciones cuando noto la presencia de Akaashi. En un principio solo se le quedo viendo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba enfrente de él. Después se sonrojo profundamente.

Se le acerco lentamente, tomando su brazo y jalándolo hasta que su oído estuviera a la altura de su boca.

-No sabía que tendría compañía Bokuto-san – escucho como le decían en voz realmente baja.

Se levantó lentamente y le dedico una sonrisa al chico.

-Hinata te presento a Akaashi Keiji, mi pareja –

Adoraba ver las reacciones de las personas cuando les decía eso, casi siempre parecían envidiarlo por ser lo suficientemente suertudo como para conseguirse a un hombre tan hermoso, en otras ocasiones sonreían y le dedicaban unos pulgares arriba.

Sin embargo esa no fue la reacción de Hinata.

-Pensé que su pareja era Kuroo-san –

Tanto Akaashi como él se quedaron congelados.

¿Cómo explicarle a un chico que ya casi era un adolecente el tipo de relación que tenían?

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kuroo salió de la habitación, más despeinado que de costumbre, caminando más por impulso que por otra cosa.

Abrió la boca para saludarlo cuando de repente unos labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Hizo lo posible para no empujarlo, y por un momento se le olvido que Hinata y Akaashi estaban ahí con ellos.

No fue sino hasta que una pequeña tos se escuchó en la habitación que se separaron y se encontraron con la mirada divertida de Akaashi y a un Hinata tan rojo que parecía un jitomate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kuroo se dirigio a Akaashi y lo beso de la misma manera. Separándose a los pocos segundos.

En ocasiones sentía unos tremendos celos del autocontrol que tenía el hombre de ojos verdes, cuando Kuroo lo besaba no importaba donde estuviera siempre terminaba dejándose llevar.

-buenos días – los saludo el peli negro, con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

La sala quedo en silencio después de eso.

Hasta que Kenma salió de la habitación.

Solo usando una de las camisas de Kuroo.

Hinata se sonrojo aún más.

Y a ellos no les quedo de otra más que explicarle el tipo de relación que tenían.

Abrió los ojos, la estación en la que se tenía que bajar era la siguiente.

Esperaba que el mocoso no hubiera invitado a esa peste que tenía como novio. No quería ver la cara del rey del vuelo ese día.

 _ **15.-**_

Si había una cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado era a que las personas coquetearan con él.

Nunca entendía porque lo hacían.

No importaba que sus parejas dijeran que era una de las personas más increíble que conocían.

Claro que no.

Él solo era Bokuto.

No tenía nada en especial.

Claro que eso no quitaba que en muchas ocasiones cachaba a varias personas mirándolo con intenciones nada buenas. O que de vez en cuando algún desconocido se le acercaba con una frase estúpida para llamar su atención.

No importaba lo que pensaran los demás, él no era un idiota, solo era algo energético, y distraído, traía la cabeza en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo, y en ocasiones se perdía algunas de las normas sociales que los demás parecían entender a la perfección; pero no era estúpido, no lo era y nunca lo sería.

Por eso cuando vio como aquel castaño le sonreía lascivamente supo que estaba en problemas.

Mejor se hubiera quedado en la casa a ver películas con Kenma.

Pero tenía que hacerle caso a Kuroo y a Akaashi. Dijeron que ya les hacía falta salir de antro una noche, tener un poco más de aventura en las habitaciones obscuras de aquellos lugares.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

El castaño se le acerco sonriendo, era una sonrisa linda, algo seductora, pero había dejado atrás parte de aquel deseo sexual que parecía haberlo hecho arder momentos antes.

-Hola – lo saludo, acercándose, por un momento pensó que iba a ser de esos típicos idiotas que romperían su zona de confort y se acercarían peligrosamente a él.

Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el otro chico no lo hacía.

Así fue como comenzó conversación con aquel chico que decía llamarse Oikawa, mientras esperaba que sus parejas volvieran con las bebidas que habían prometido.

Todo iba bien hasta que noto como Oikawa se tensaba al lado suyo. No supo porque por un momento, hasta que volteo y se encontró con un par de miradas que parecían prometer muerte, dolor y sufrimiento.

Kuroo y Akaashi habían vuelto.

Apenas unos segundos después se encontró envuelto en los brazos protectores de Kuroo, con Keiji pegado a su espalda.

Volteo a ver a su lado y se encontró con la mirada pasmada del castaño, quien lo veía con algo de ¿celos?

Con una última mirada hacía ellos Oikawa se levantó, tomo su bebida y camino al otro lado del bar.

-No deberíamos dejarte solo Bo, si, si sabemos que puedes cuidarte solo, pero no queremos que alguien más toque lo que es nuestro – le susurro su mejor amigo, pasando lentamente su boca por aquel punto que hacía que se derritiera.

-mejor volvamos a casa, después de todo Kenma y yo solo tenemos esta noche libre antes de que volvamos a la escuela – continuo Akaashi.

Terminaron sus bebidas, y antes de salir del club él busco la mirada café de aquel castaño, con un guiño de ojo tomo la mano de sus dos amantes y salió feliz de aquel lugar.

 _ **16.-**_

La verdad es que había estado esperando este momento desde que Akaashi lo menciono.

El momento en el cual por fin todos vivirían juntos, en donde no habría más barreras, no tener que organizar más visitas, no más tener que estar todo el tiempo preocupados porque alguien pudiera llegar a verlos, no tener que esperar más para poder pasar una noche completa pegado a sus amores.

Conforme más pasaba tiempo con ellos se daba cuenta de varias cosas, en especial en lo relacionado a las relaciones que mantenían entre ellos.

Por que para este momento Bokuto adoraba el sexo.

Lo amaba casi con tanta pasión como lo hacía con sus hermosas parejas.

Adoraba que Akaashi disfrutara tanto cabalgarlos a todos, y que fuera un poco de size queen, que le gustara tener dos miembros dentro de él, moviéndose salvajemente, follandolo como si no hubiera mañana. Que disfrutara haciéndolo sin protección alguna, para poder sentir el semen escurriéndose entre sus piernas después.

Amaba que a Kuroo le gustara abrirlos con su lengua, lentamente, pasando su lengua por esos puntos exactos que los hacían volverse locos y gritar de placer. Le gustaba demasiado poder follarselo de espaldas, viendo su cara y sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, besando cada parte de su cara que tenía a su alcance y dejando marcas en donde todo mundo pudiera ver.

Y como no exitarse al ver a Kenma de rodillas, con un miembro en su boca, esperando tener otro por detrás, gimiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, o simplemente dejando caer sus pantalones y exponerse cuando lo único que quería era ser usado.

Él en lo personal adoraba abrirlos con sus dedos mientras iba dejando lentamente marcas en todo su cuerpo, mordiendo y chupando, haciéndolos gemir y rogar por ser follados.

Adoraba ver como Kuroo abría a Akaashi con su boca, ver como este se desesperaba hasta el punto de rogar una y otra vez que ya lo jodieran maldita sea. Como en ocasiones al llegar a la casa se encontraba a Akaashi cabalgando uno de los tantos juguetes que tenían, mientras repetía sus nombres como si de una oración se tratara.

Le encantaba ver como Kenma succionaba cualquier preocupación que podría tener Kuroo cuando le hacía una mamada, y observarlos follar como si de conejos se tratara, rápido y duro.

Pero definitivamente más disfrutaba era las noches en las que Kuroo y él penetraban a Akaashi, quien simplemente yacía encima de ellos, dejándose ser usado, al mismo tiempo que Kenma era abierto por Kuroo.

Su vida no era exactamente lo que había esperado.

Era mucho mejor.


End file.
